Wouldn't Change a Thing
by scrapmom
Summary: Can the words of a song help Mary realize what Marshall means to her?


**Wouldn't Change a Thing**

A/N I just recently started watching In Plain Sight, and I love it. The relationship between Mary and Marshall is so much fun to watch. I love their banter, and can't wait until Mary realizes what she wants has been beside her all along. In the meantime, I'll just play with them a little. That being said, allow me to set up the story behind this story. I was driving my 13 year old daughter to school this morning and she played this song from her iPod. I had never heard it, but listening to the words reminded me so much of Mary and Marshall, that I had to come home and write a little one-shot about it.

The song is 'Wouldn't Change a Thing,' from Camp Rock. I own nothing, I just enjoy playing.

"Tell me again why we have babysitting duty?" Mary gripped, as she pulled into the middle school parking lot.

"Awe, come on Mare, ease up. It's great that she's participating in extracurricular activities. Did you know that when applying to college, extracurriculars are the key to differentiating yourself from other applicants with similar grades?"

"Jesus, Marshall, shut your hole. She's only 14. I doubt she's thinking about college."

"It's never too early to think about college. In fact, the earlier you start…" Marshall's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the window, next to his head, causing him to let out a high pitched sound.

"Did you just squeal?" Mary said, laughing, and then waving to Jennifer.

"No, I did not squeal." He huffed. "She just startled me, and I responded."

"By squealing," she said, through her laughter.

Jennifer opened the back door and slid into the seat behind Marshall, while Mary was doubled over the steering wheel, trying to catch her breath. Marshall glared at Mary, then turned in the seat and greeted their passenger. "Good afternoon, Jennifer," he said, trying to sound like he was upset.

Jennifer grinned and hi-fived Mary, who's laughter had subsided to a shit eating grin. "Hi guys! Sorry about that, Marshall. I didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled, sending Mary into another fit of laughter.

"Alright, get it all out, you two." Marshall said, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling.

Mary got her laughter under control, and eased the car out of the parking lot, glancing at Jennifer in the review mirror, still grinning. "Ok, that was so worth picking your butt up." She said over her shoulder.

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you guys, I really do appreciate this. I was afraid I wouldn't get to try-out because mom was working."

Six months prior, Jennifer and her mom, Penny, were living in Michigan with Penny's new boyfriend. She met him at the grocery store, and he asked her out. They dated a short time, when the boyfriend needed a 'place to crash.' Penny let him, because she believed him to be a good guy. Unfortunately, that 'good guy' was cooking up batches of crack in her kitchen while she was at work, and doing 'business' in her living room. One day, Jennifer got sick at school, so Penny had to take off work to pick her up. They walked in on a major drug deal in progress, and her 'good guy' boyfriend shot his associate before turning the gun on her. He wasn't paying attention to Jennifer, though, and was knocked unconscious from behind by her Social Studies book.

Mother and daughter were relocated to Albuquerque, and became Mary's witnesses. Which is why the two Marshals' were currently driving Jennifer home after her Chorus try-outs. Jennifer was a very shy, backward young girl, but the move from Michigan and the near-death experience, gave her a new lease. Since moving to Albuquerque, she joined band, started playing piano, and took an interest in singing. Under Mary's tough exterior, she was really proud of the young woman Jennifer was turning into.

"No problem. We don't have real jobs or anything." The sarcasm of the words was lost in Mary's tone, and Jennifer knew she wasn't really upset.

"Hey, can you put some music on, please?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, your highness. Would you like me to fan you as well?" Mary snarked back, reaching out to turn on the radio.

Marshall sat quietly, watching the scene before him. Even though Mary tried to act like helping Jennifer was a chore, he knew Mary secretly had a soft spot for her. His thoughts were interrupted by Jennifer. "Oh, go back, go back." She yelled, startling the Marshal's in the front seat. "I love that song." She continued.

Mary turned the station back, and the music filled the car. The three occupants quieted down to listen to the song.

The first words that caught Marshall's attention were 'She's always trying to save the day,' and he focused on the rest of the words.

_She's always trying to save __the day__  
>Just wanna let my music<em>_play__  
>She's all or nothing<br>But my feelings never change  
>(Why does he try to read my mind?)<br>I try to read her mind  
>(It's not good to psychoanalyze)<br>She tries to pick a fight  
>to get attention<em>

'Wow,' Marshall thought to himself, 'that is so Mary.' He continued to listen, glancing over at Mary. She tried to act like she was focused solely on driving, but Marshall could tell she was listening to the words of the song, as well. Her hands tensed just slightly on the steering wheel at the last words.

_You,  
>Me<br>We're face to face  
>But we don't see eye to eye<br>We're like fire and rain  
>You can drive me insane<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>We're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing  
>And I wouldn't change a thing<em>

_When I'm yes, she's no  
>When I hold on, he just lets go<em>

Marshall turned in his seat to study Mary as the song continued to describe them perfectly. He watched as she processed the words, and realized she was thinking about him, as well. When they stopped in front of Jennifer's building, she sat, unmoving, just listening.__

_We're perfectly imperfect  
>But I wouldn't change a thing, no<em>

Slowly, Mary turned her head, and her eyes met Marshall's. Unspoken words passed between them as they both listened to their story being told.

_We're like fire and rain  
>You can drive me insane<br>But I can't stay mad at you for anything  
>We're Venus and Mars<br>We're like different stars  
>But you're the harmony to every song I sing<br>And I wouldn't change a thing  
><em>

Jennifer sat in the back, quietly singing her favorite song along with the radio, while watching the scene in the front seat. The two Marshal's eyes were locked, and they were oblivious to anything other than themselves at that moment. Jennifer smiled. She really like Mary and Marshall, and knew there was some feelings between them, but wasn't sure if it was a partner thing, or a boyfriend thing. Watching them now, she knew it was a little of both, even if they didn't know it yet. She sat quietly and waited until the song finished before speaking.

"Hey, thanks for the ride," she said, quietly,hating having to interrupt their moment. Mary was the first to break eye contact and quickly got out of the car, going around the back to avoid Marshall's gaze. He continued to watch her for a moment, noticing the slight pink hue of her cheeks and the jittery way she moved to the back, opening the door for Jennifer.

By the time he joined her on the sidewalk, she had gotten control of her emotions. "Hurry up, Mars, we don't have all day." She growled, following Jennifer into the building.

He smiled, wondering if she realized what she said, and knowing the awkward moment was gone, for now. But he planned to remind her at a more appropriate time. He followed the girls into the building, watching and appreciating all of Mary's curves from behind. "Hey, eye's off that, and on the prize." She said, noticing him watching her.

He brushed past her, getting into the elevator, leaning down, and whispering in her ear,"Oh, they are." His voice was so low; she would have thought she imagined it, if his warm breath hadn't tickled her ear, making her shiver.

'What the hell was that?' she asked herself, on the short elevator ride. When they reached the 5th floor, and disembarked, the old Marshall was back, striding past her to take Jennifer's backpack so she could open the door.

After the Marshal's checked out the apartment, out of habit, and Jennifer called her mom, telling her she was home safe and sound, they left.

The ride back to the office was unnaturally quiet, as both pondered what had passed between them. Once back in the office, the banter began, and they were back to normal. Marshall got up at some point and walked past her desk, toward the coffee. She watched him pass, and let her eyes travel up his well-fitted jeans to his ass. 'Hmmm, she thought, 'why haven't I noticed that before now?'

Her thoughts turned then to the moment in the car, remembering the song, and the words that had been on a continual track in her head all afternoon. The words were so true. He did drive her insane, usually with his tangents about everything and nothing, but she wouldn't change that for the world, because he was always there to spout nonsense when she needed to get her mind off her family's problems. He was always there for her, no matter what. What was it he always said? 'Tell me what you need. '

He would do anything for her, and she for him. He was her partner, her best friend, and she loved him. 'Wait, what? Where the hell did that come from?' She wondered. Did she really love him? I mean, sure, she loved him like a friend, but she couldn't be IN love with him, could she?

She watched as Marshall joked with Eleanor and felt warmth spread through her body when he looked over at her and gave her one of his smiles. She loved it when he smiled at her like that. She found herself staring, and he raised his eyebrows in a question. Their eyes met again, and their silent communication was back. He finished up his conversation with Eleanor and walked toward Mary's desk. He placed his hands flat on the desk and leaned over, questioning her again with his eyes.

"Are you glad you stayed?" She asked quietly, referring to him almost leaving before he got shot.

He leaned closer, never taking breaking eye contact. "We are perfectly imperfect," he quoted from the song. "And I wouldn't change a thing."

She flushed, paused, then grinned. "Nothing? Damn, I guess that means you won't meet me on the stairs, so I can push you up against the wall, and kiss you senseless then." She stood then, and walked out of the office, heading for the stairs.

Marshall sat, momentarily stunned, then he pushed himself off the desk, and hollered, rushing after her, "Don't start without me, Venus."


End file.
